otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Holidays From Hell"
Event Period Event duration: 22/11/2017 15:00:00 - 06/12/2017 15:00:00 1st half ranking: until 29/11/2017 15:00:00 2nd half ranking: until 06/12/2017 15:00:00 Reward claim: until 09/12/2017 15:00:00 *'' The above-mentioned time is referring to GMT +8 time zone.'' Intro All the spirits were waiting in gleeful anticipation of Christmas. When suddenly huge forces of mysterious robo-maids started appearing all over the city. The Bureau of the Occult leaps into action to deal with the robo-maids as they rampage around in search of "requests" to carry out. Your job is to keep the city safe as Christmas draws closer. And make sure all the gifts are delivered to their rightful recipients! This year's presents are coming straight from the flames of Hell! Get ready for a Christmas Eve like none other! Event Rules: 1. Investigate and find Mayd N. Hell - Mayd N. Hell will only appear in the "Holidays From Hell" event. - There is a probability of finding Mayd N. Hell through Battle or Quick Investigate. - The higher Mayd N. Hell's level, the lower the probability of Mayd N. Hell appearing. - The greater the amount of spirit essence consumed during battle or Quick Investigate, the higher the probability of Mayd N. Hell appearing. 2. Defeat before Mayd N. Hell escapes! - Once Mayd N. Hell appears, you can challenge Mayd N. Hell immediately. - Even if you lose the challenge, Mayd N. Hell's HP will not recover. Continue to challenge Mayd N. Hell until Mayd N. Hell's HP becomes 0 to achieve victory! - After Mayd N. Hell appears, Mayd N. Hell will escape after exceeding a certain time period. Waste no time in defeating Mayd N. Hell! 3. Continue to inflict additional damage - After the battle has ended, you can use +1 spirit essence to continue to inflict the same amount of damage. 4. Conquest Reward and Level Change - Whenever you defeat each level of Mayd N. Hell for the first time, you will receive a Conquest Reward! - Once Mayd N. Hell is defeated, Mayd N. Hell will reappear with a higher level the next time (Maximum Level 200). - Once Mayd N. Hell escapes, Mayd N. Hell will reappear with a lower level the next time. When Mayd N. Hell is defeated, Mayd N. Hell restores back to the highest level conquered. 5. Event Team and Spirit Essence Consumed - During the event, you can now choose teams other than the attacking and defending teams to battle. - Battles consume spirit essence, which is calculated based on the total rarity of daemons in your team (1 star = 1 spirit essence). The daemon that assists a team is not counted. - There is a maximum and minimum limit for spirit essence consumed during battles. The minimum amount is 4 points, while the maximum amount is 18 points. 6. Event Points - DMG dealt to Mayd N. Hell will be transformed on the ratio of 1:1 into Event Points. - You will receive an additional 10% Event Points when helping others. - Event points collected is only for ranking purpose. 7. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and total ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. The rewards that listed in ranking will be given after the event has ended. - Start: 22/11/2017 15:00:00 - First half: until 29/11/2017 15:00:00 - Second half: 06/12/2017 15:00:00 - Total ranking: 22/11/2017 15:00:00 ~ 06/12/2017 15:00:00 8. Reward dropped with final kill - The magatama or daemon will be dropped by a last kill to Mayd N. Hell. - The higher the Mayd N. Hell level, the better the Reward drops. - Despite the skill kill or drop rate increased ability, the event reward dropping rate can't be increased. - The event daemons will not be dropped if any defeated Mayd N. Hell level or yours haven't reach the certain level that listed. 9.Team operation! Guild Support! - When your battle fails, you can request assistance from the guild! - You will not get event points when guildmates help you. However, when your guildmates sucessfully defeat Mayd N. Hell, you can get your first conquest reward. - Helping others defeating Mayd N. Hell through guild will give you more event points for higher rank. - Defeat the Mayd N. Hell of other players to receive a kill reward. 10. Powerful Daemons Help in Battle! - Spirits with special abilities have been added to jewel summon, and will be removed by 06/12/2017 15:00:00. During this period, the odds of obtaining these daemons will be tripled. - Restless Ghost [Christmas II] (☆5): Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Santa Claus the Third (☆4): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - [Aka "Red" Chochin [Christmas II] (☆4): Increases battle time limit by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) 11.Ways to Obtain Event Daemon - Kuroneko (☆3): Lv.10, 20, 30 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv10. - Ono-no-Komachi (☆4): Lv.40, 50, 120, 160 Level Reward and First half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 40. - Mayd N. Hell (☆4): Lv.60, 70, 140, 180 Level Reward and Second half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 60. - Satan (☆5): Lv.80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 80. - Ono-no-Takamura (☆5): only can be obtained from first half, second half and total ranking. - Kuroneko (☆3), Ono-no-Komachi (☆4), Mayd N. Hell (☆4), Satan (☆5) and Ono-no-Takamura (☆5): Slightly increases the total Event Points! Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Card Drop from Boss Conquest Daemon Rewards Conquest Item Rewards Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon Other Boss Data Story Event Notes *Note: The number of Event pts that is listed here is the safest and is inside the actual cut-off but is still close to the cut-off. Event Gallery Kuroneko Story Render.png Ono-no-Komachi Story Render.png Mayd N. Hell Story Render.png Satan Story Render.png Ono-no-Takamura Story Render.png Lucifer Christmas II Story Render.png Miss Snowman Christmas II Story Render.png Umegawa Chubei Story Render.png Satan Preview.png Restless Ghost Christmas II Santa Claus the Third Aka "Red" Chochin Christmas II Square.png Holidays From Hell Event Background Square.png Ono-no-Takamura Icon.png Holidays From Hell Banner.png Holidays From Hell Facebook Cover.png